How can wrong feel so right
by celticstarwolf
Summary: They know it's wrong they each are in a relationship, but they can't stop or help themselves. Please R&R Thank you
1. Chapter 1

A.N: A short one that came to me heavy angst abounds here. Set just after "Solitary man". I do hope you like let me know what you think. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to bad the fun I could have with Morgan *evil laugh*

Once that was all there was ever suppose to be. They had needed each other after Haley's death, not their so called significant others, just them, Penelope and Derek.

That night started out innocent, Derek had came over, Tamara was out of town for some big convention or another for work and Kevin well Penelope had told him she needed time. Time to process what happened, to get the sobbing voice of Haley Hotchner out of her mind, to get the gun shot from ringing in her ears. But really who she needed was Derek and like a moth to a flame he appeared.

He'd been pacing his apartment going nuts from all the pent up energy and rage at not being able to do more. Feeling like he'd let Hotch down in some way. They hadn't been quick enough to save his ex-wife from the hands of a sick bastard. Of course in the end Foyet had paid with his own life. Now if only Derek could get the broken face of their once fearless and stoic leader out of his head. Alcohol wouldn't help, sure for a few brief minutes there'd be bliss and unawareness of the situation, but in the end everything all the rotten details would slip back into his mind. No what, or more importantly who he needed, was Penelope the soothing balm for his tortured soul.

Without giving it much thought he'd jumped into his truck and drove over no phone call, text or anything to let her know he was coming. He just appeared on her doorstep and she let him in. they'd watched a movie sitting on the couch cuddling something they hadn't done in a very long time. It felt right, felt like the world wouldn't and couldn't tear them apart when they were that close. One question, Penelope asking why and Derek having no answer, but the soft touch of his lips to hers. It sparked something inside them, something deep and needful and even a bit primal. To mark and claim what was rightfully theirs, but only in the dark of the night and when times were just too much to bare. They would cling to one another, all business and professional to a point at work. Sure there still were the occasional nicknames and slight touches when no one saw, but for the most part they kept their passionate secret just that.

Until after the burial case were they almost lost Emily. He'd come to her seeking comfort in her arms instead of the woman he was in a relationship with. From there it took off, every time they had a hard or particular nasty case he'd show up at her door and they just fell into each other arms. He'd stay until early morning after making love till they were too exhausted to do anything more than pull the covers up around each other and chase away the demons.

Tonight would be no different, as Penelope pulled on her well wore t-shirt night grown dark blue in color falling just below her knees, red hair falling down around her shoulders in curled ringlet. Nothing to special cause she knew every time could be the last, and every time was special no matter what they wore.

He didn't knock just put his key in the lock and opened the door. She looked at him, tired and weary from the road and watching a sick soul take his own life. She didn't have to think she just moved forward engulfing him in a tight hug, breathing in the manly scent that was all Morgan. A potent mix of laundry soap, his own lingering scent and the fresh from the shower aroma that since her head spinning in all directions.

This time however she didn't have time to think as his lips came crashing down on hers something that was ferial and wild coursed through his veins as he grabbed her bottom in his large hands and hoisted her onto his hips forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and traveling the well worn path towards her room.

He set her down next to the bed, hands roaming her body, cupping her braless breasts through the cotton fabric pinching and pulling her nipples until they were taut hard pebbles in his fingers. His mouth devouring every inch of her mouth he could find. Frustration build inside his body at not being able to touch skin and in his haste to see and feel her he ripped her shirt from the top where three buttons held the fabric together, to the bottom.

She groaned in annoyance at her ruined garment, but it didn't matter when his hands started molding her breasts in his warm hands, continuing to pinch and pull until she wrenched her lips from his a deep groan pulled from her lips, chest arching up into his hands, feeling the first tell tale trimmers stir in her stomach. Only Derek could send her into orbit by just touching, caressing, nipping and licking her breasts no man ever in her life had that power over her and she doubted any man could but him.

Shutting her mind to everything but the man in front of her, she gave over her body and soul to him, surrendering to the passion he built in her body, before she cried out, clutching his head to her body, the only thing holding her up at the moment.

"I'm thinking you enjoyed that Goddess," he chuckled against her breast planting light kisses up her collarbone, her neck, and capturing her lips in another heated soul searing kiss not letting her respond.

For payback and to only be fair for the wonderful state to took her too so readily, she trailed her hands down his sculpted chest to the hem of his tight fitting black jersey knit shirt, tugging it from his jeans and yanking it over his head, breaking the kiss for a fraction of a second, before their lips fused together again.

Her hands, so skilled on a computer, fell down on his shoulders, sweeping down his sides, then running just her nails along his abs, fingers toying with his pebbled nipples, a growl emerging from deep within his chest. Those same hands made a trail around to his back, running those same nails over his skin a shiver of pleasure coursing through his body making all sanity slip from his control.

In a swift movement he gather her body up into his arms and gently laid her out on those purple satin sheets. Standing his eyes hot with desire, that he never felt for anyone, but her not even Tamara could bring out this side of him. He was a mix of both feral and gentle taking pleasure from the woman laying on her back watching him shimmy out of his jeans, and giving her pleasure as she returned the favor in spades.

As she watched his little performance, eyes growing black with passion, when his pants finely were thrown into a corner until morning, leaving him to stand there in nothing but his boxer briefs a pop up tent very noticeable to her hungry glaze. Slowly she rose from the lounging position to sit on the side of the bed, tugging the waist band of his boxer briefs making him stand between her parted legs, before inching down the fabric making sure to caress his hard length as she went, watching as his head threw back and deep moan of satisfaction dripping from his lips.

A devilish grin pulled at her lips when said garment fell to pool around his ankles baring his hard manhood to her ravenous eyes. Licking her plump pink lips, she leaned forward taking just the tip into her warm mouth swirling her tongue around, lapping at the pre cum droplets that seeped out, making him hiss out in bliss, before swallowing him down her throat.

Fingers tangling into red hair, holding him up from collapsing under the pressure her sweet mouth and torturous tongue brought to him. His hips bucked up wanting more from the vixen before him, but not wanting to let go this way, he'd rather explode deep inside her warmth with her surrounding him, and underneath him, squirming and moaning.

Gently he pushed at her shoulders causing her to look up at him confusion in those soft trusting brown eyes. "Not that it doesn't feel incredibly heavenly Red, but I want to be inside you, buried to the hilt, you surrounding me."

She nodded and moved back up the bed, ready to strip her panties off when his hands stilled her movements, and a nod of his head. Slowly he prowled forwards drinking in her soft body, her beautiful curves, porcelain skin, and stunning breasts. But the best part one that no one could see, her heart that beat within that was what got him hook line and sinker.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he hooked his fingers underneath the silk fabric of her underwear pulling them down her hips and tossing them to the floor, crawling up her body inch by slow inch, to rest between her parted thighs that cradled his straining painfully hard erection. He kissed her slowly hands framing her perfect cherub face, lips devouring her as her own hands stoked him tenderly guiding him home into the warmth of her body.

Gasped into each others mouth at the completion, he rested there for just a minute enjoying having her surround him, so tight and wet, just for him. However the need to thrust and love the body under him grew and he gradually pulled back out leaving just the head inside her, then plunging back in. his pace didn't, couldn't remain so measured, no the need to take her over came him making him thrust into her faster, harder delighting in the moans and purr like sounds coming from her mouth as she arched up to him. Grabbing her legs and pushing them up bending at the knee to get a deeper angle filling her and brushing her womb with every push.

"So close," she breathed clutching his shoulders nails scoring his back.

"Come with me Goddess," he answered picking up the pace.

Two deeper mind blowing thrusts later and Penelope convulsed around him, screaming his name into the silent apartment, he followed second later her name ripped from his lips. Gradually he slowed his pace before clasping on top of her heaving breasts. She took him willingly enjoying the weight atop her body, how he felt pressed so close.

These late night's or early mornings depending on how you look at it, meant more to her than she could ever say. She loved him deeply. He held her heart in the palm of his hands and would always remain. But she didn't fool herself for one minute that he'd ever see her as anything other than comfort in the dark times of his life. No Tamara was his real joy.

Rolling onto his side, he studied his baby girl, a hand brushing an irate red curl from her cheek. He could see something was on her mind, "What is it baby girl?"

Her eyes searched his, before quietly saying, "Kevin proposed."

His heart stopped in his chest and he pulled away from her side like he'd been slapped. Sure she only saw this as consoling, reassuring each other that they were still alive and kicking, but not to him. He loved her body, heart, mind and soul and it would be forever. "That's wonderful Penelope," he said standing from the bed and searching for his boxer briefs.

A frown marred her face, "Where are you going?"

"Ah," he paused, he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't keep coming here knowing that she didn't love him that she would never want that ring to be from him. "Home silly girl. We have an early morning remember."

"But," she couldn't think of what to say her mind stopped working the moment his naked backside was turned to her. Gathering her courage she asked, "Do you want to know what I said?"

He turned to her dressed only in underwear, "So?"

She searched his face again trying to find something anything to tell her this meant something other and comfort, "I haven't gave him an answer yet. I couldn't."

He didn't know weather to feel relived or frighten, "It's something you have to decide Penelope, but what ever you choose I'll stand beside you no matter what," he answered coming to sit beside her on the bed cupping her cheek in his hand.

He was so tempered to just crawl back into bed with her, forgetting everything, but he couldn't. so leaning down and placing his lips against hers, he gave her one last passion filled kiss before getting up and dressing, leaving with just a wave.

Standing outside her apartment door, he felt the argue to hit something, he was loosing his baby girl the only woman he every and would ever love. Shaking his head sadly he made his way down stair and towards his waiting SUV.

Penelope sat in her bed, legs drawn up to her chest, tears swimming in her eyes. Quickly she wrapped the sheet around her body and crossed to the window watching as he jumped into his truck. She put a hand to the cool glass, "I love you Derek Morgan always."

Inside his SUV, he looked up at her window whispering to himself, "I love you Penelope Garcia forever."

The end…?

End note: should there be more or end there. Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Ok so you twisted my arm and here it is I do hope it lives up to everyone's standers. Again it's heavy on the angst so be warned. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, altered and added to favorites you guy's rock. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to bad really cause there would have been no Tamara or Kevin.

Chapter two

Sleep never came so hard as that night, she may have gotten two or three hours, but now standing in front of her bathroom mirror the harsh florescent lights doing nothing but causing her eyes to wince, she saw the tiny little love bits and whisker burns Derek had left on her body.

Derek Morgan the reason for her sleepless night, the only one who could and did bring her a measure of happiness in her dull life. Than why was she even contemplating marrying Kevin. Did she love him, in a way yes, but there wasn't any passion there, unlike with Derek. A man who could take her on a wild ride in seconds and make it last all damn night without stopping. Kevin thought making love was the missionary position and he gets most of the damn fun. Only once had they done anything different the night Rossi had showed up at her apartment, when their relationship was still new. So unlike her and Morgan, cause when that stud of a man wanted her, he'd take her anywhere there'd be space. Any reason she didn't want to leave her apartment, it held to many memories of the good times she's had.

But would Derek be the marrying kind? He'd said all those years ago he'd never settle down, never have kids practice a lot but never any of his own. And Penelope wanted kids at least four of them anyway. Besides that's what he had Tamara for, she was his future not her. She held his heart, Penelope just held, well she wasn't sure what she held. Yes they were friends, but since beginning this, what ever this was, she didn't know were they stood anymore. She loved him that would never change, but she knew that he didn't see their little stolen moments together as anything more than comfort.

With that awful thought in mind she continued to get ready for work. If having him this way was the only way she could than so be it.

Half way across town Derek Morgan was coming back from his run with Clooney, he opened his apartment door and let his shaggy pooch go for a cool drink of water.

"Morning Derek," came Tamara's lithe voice.

He looked up, and nothing not a hint of lust or longing filled his body at the sight of her standing there in a pair of dress slacks and light blue dress shirt ready for work. All he could see was Penelope's voluptuous body standing there instead a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Derek," Tamara called dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Tamara long case," Derek answered walking passed her.

"No kidding uh, well I brought breakfast, I hadn't seen you in a while so," she let the rest of her sentence hang in the air.

"Uh thanks, I'm going to get a shower," he replied walking away hearing a deep sigh leave her lips.

Pausing just in the threshold of his bedroom, he glanced at his bed imagines of him and Penelope flittered into his mind making a slight groan pull from his lips. He knew for a long time that he'd been in love with her something that would never change, but she was going to marry someone else and he was stuck with the cold fish behind him. Changing course he walked back into the living room.

"Tamara," he called seeing her head snap up, "I thin we need to talk."

"Uh oh that doesn't sound too good," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He frowned, "This," he waved between the two of them, "isn't working out." He saw her start to protest and held up a hand, "seriously Tamara it has nothing to do with you. I'm not all in the relationship and I'm sorry for leading you to believe that I was. This time apart, the long cases have proved that I can't hold down a relationship. I'm sorry," and he turned to go back to his shower.

"So that's it, that's all you have to say to me," Tamara countered anger fueling her temper.

"What more do you want me to say, that I don't love you all right I don't, that the time we spent together was wonderful, but not enough, it was. I just can't do this," he answered, to himself, _'Your not Penelope and you never will be.'_

"Fine have yourself a good life Morgan," Tamara exclaimed rushing towards the door and with a slam was gone.

"One thing over with," Derek said to Clooney who sat in the kitchen doorway looking at his master with his head cocked to the side. "Now to stop what feels so right."

Slowly he made his way back towards his bedroom a nice long shower would do some good, if only he could get the image of Penelope's naked slick form from his mind he'd be ok. For today was the day, he was, is going to tell her they couldn't do this anymore, be her friend sure, but to have mind blowing, feel's so right sex, or to him making love, had to stop. It was torturing the last bit of his heart that he had left.

He knew Penelope didn't see it the same way he did, it was just a dirty sexy rump with something she felt comfortable with. He laughed at that thought knowing he could give her so much more than Lynch ever could. He could and would be willing to make her the happiest woman alive forever, but she didn't want that she wanted Lynch. But something tugged at the back of his mind, if she wanted Lynch why hadn't she said yes when he first asked.

However, he pushed that thought away as a fool's errand, she'd never be his and after today, there wouldn't be anymore late night trysts either he couldn't being with her and not having her the right way was slowly killing him.

He knew this on decision would cost him so much more than any he'd ever made. With that thought in mind he jumped into the shower and started to get ready for work.

Slowly and only going on memory Penelope made her way towards her office in a daze not watching were she was going. JJ and Emily both watched her almost collide with a number of people before she disappeared down the hall to her office.

"Think she needs someone to talk to," Emily asked, nodding her head towards Penelope's office.

"To right," JJ responded following the raven haired woman.

A slight knock, and both women could hear cursing from inside, "Pen can we come in?" JJ asked pushing the door open slightly.

"Sure peaches," Penelope responded in a lack luster voice.

"What's got you in a mood today, Garcia?" Emily asked sitting down in one of the wheeled leather computer chairs.

Thinking it best to just tell them she began, "Kevin proposed, but I don't know."

"That's fantastic Penelope," JJ gushed then seeing the look on her friend's face changed that thought, "It's not is it?"

Penelope shook her head, blonde tresses flying around her, "It's not that I don't love Kevin, it's just."

"Not that way is it," came Emily's knowing voice.

"Yea, he's a great friend, but there's no spark there, no passion and as selfish as that sounds I want that. I want to feel like my husband can't get enough of me, no matter how much time has passed. I want be able to laugh with him when we're to old to do anything more than touch, or kiss but it'd be enough cause I'd know in my heart that he still loved me and that I'd still love him. And with Kevin I just don't see that kind of future."

"Then Pen you need to tell him that, don't drag this thing on forever. If you're not happy, let him know," JJ advised, seeing the pain and sadness in her friend's dark brown eyes, covered light pink frames.

"But how? How can I break his heart," Penelope whined, resting her head in her hands. She knew why or more importantly who she wanted, but he'd always be just out of her reach.

"Gently Pen, just tell him the truth and go from there. If he truly cares and wants what's best for the both of you he'll understand." Emily answered resting a hand on her shoulder.

Picking her head up, tears burning the back of her eyes, "Thanks kittens it helps."

"If you need anything…"

"I know where to fine you both JJ thank you," she answered giving them a watery smile and watching as they walked out of her office.

Two hours later Morgan knocked, "Come in on hunky super hero of mine."

A light smile pulled his lips at her words, but was replaced with a tired frown.

Turning her chair, her bright smile faltered, "What's the matter handsome you look like someone just ran over Clooney?"

"Penelope we need to talk," damn he was getting better at this, but he knew it was a lie, this conversation would be the hardest of his life.

"Ok, what about Hot stuff?" Penelope replied, swallowing hard confusion gathering in her eyes.

Running a hand over his bald head he stooped in front of Penelope, taking her hand in his, "I can't do this anymore Pen. I can't be with you and not have you. I won't ask you to drop Kevin I know how much you love him, but I can't keep this going."

"So… so that's it then. You want Tamara hu well then go have her," she pulled her hands free of his and turned away, "You don't want me that's what it all amounts to then fine. It's over what ever the hell it was in the first place. I knew you could never love me that way."

Tears burned her eyes once again, but she refused to let them fall from her eyes, she wouldn't let Derek see her at a weak moment.

"Penelope that's not it," he started watching her spin around.

"Yes it is, so go Agent Morgan and bother me no more. It's what you want in the first place, I was just a shag to you when you're _real_ girlfriend was out of town or when you just needed a warm body to fill your bed. So it's over finished, just leave," Penelope said, a tiny glistening tear slipping from her eyes, as she wheeled back around and away from him.

He stood feeling like he'd lost more than just a friend but the love of his life as he cough the tear that slipped out before she turned away. Slowly he walked away, only pausing to glance back one more time at her ridged frame. He'd done what he'd set out to do, but why did it feel like a part of him was dieing inside.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, splashing her hands and keyboard, she pushed away, hands' coving her face as sob's racked her body. She lost everything, sure she had Kevin, but she didn't want him. She wanted and needed the man who just broke her heart.

"Garcia," came a deep voice. Head snapped up in surprise. Hastily she wiped at the moisture on her cheeks but it was too late he already saw. "What happened?"

"Nothing boss man honest," Penelope replied, turning away from the man in front of her.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Hotch replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I saw Morgan stoop out of here Penelope has something happened between the two of you I need to know about?"

"No," she choked out, turning back to his the stoic man, "no nothing between us sir. Just…" she trailed off not sure how she could tell him. No one not even JJ and Emily knew about their sorted affair.

"From one friend to another Penelope," Aaron began and watched as she nodded, "I've seen how you to look at each other when you think no one is looking, or the slight touches and heated glances. I'm not blind you know."

"God I hate profilers," she exclaimed, burying her face in her hands something she seems to be doing a lot to day.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips, "That may be, but it's not how I know. Observation Pen, is something I do best, and I've seen the difference in the two of you after Haley's funeral. Now I don't want to particulars, but it's made the both of you happier and more at peace. Don't let this chance get away from you. I did and it cost me someone special."

She looked up into pain filled brown eyes, seeing the regret he rarely showed to anyone, "But how it's over with?"

"Don't let it be, if that's who you want then put your fears aside and go after him. If not then let it be and move on. No one can tell you what to do Penelope, we can only give you advice," Aaron answered and turned walking away not bothering with what he really came to ask her.

Penelope mulled over his words for a good fifteen minutes before picking up the phone. On the second ring he answered, "Kevin hon I've got an answer for you."

End note: I know evil, but let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hey everyone back again and being evil as usual, but I just couldn't help myself. The song I'm using is Garth Brook's "I don't have to wonder" good song for this chapter don't you think. Well I hope everyone enjoys and let me know. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites its means a lot that you like what I write. Now as always on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, cause we all know what I would do with Shemar Moore, *Humm mmm* lol

Chapter three

Six month's later

"You nervous Penelope?" JJ asked quietly standing behind her curling her red hair to fall in rings around her shoulders.

"I should be Jayje, but I just, there's no nerves. I know deep inside this is what I should be doing and who I should be marrying. I have no regrets," Penelope answered catching the lithe blonde's eyes in the mirror in front of her.

"That's all we can ask Pen," Emily stated from beside her.

Penelope took both women's hands in each of hers, "I don't know if I would have gotten this far without the two of you. Thank you both for being there for me when I needed it," she said sincerity clouding her voice, as tears gathered just behind her white and silver frames.

"Oh Pen you know damn well we wouldn't have done anything less, your family. We help each other no matter what. We want to see you happy," JJ answered squeezing the hand holding hers.

"Ok seriously you two enough with the mushy stuff, cause if I have fix my makeup one more time," Emily began, though a happy smile graced her round face, her own tears gathering.

Penelope stood up, looking from one woman to the other, both dressed in red satin, floor length a line slip dressed, something they could wear again, not just put in the back of their closet. Tugging on both their hands she pulled them into a hug delighted to have a family that cared and loved her despite all her flaws.

Pulling back, JJ said, voice chocked with tears, "Ok so let's go get you married."

Penelope nodded, smoothing out her white wedding dress. She'd found the beautiful strapless a-line dress with its diagonal design of flowers in gold and red, running from the tops of her breasts down to just off the center, sweetheart neck line, and a small train to follow her. She felt like a Goddess standing in the late afternoon sunshine.

"Ready as I'll ever be sugar plum," Penelope replied, watching her two best friends walk out in front of her.

Slowly Penelope turned in the small bridal room taking in everything one last time, before following the ladies out. Ahead of her she saw Hotch standing ready to give her away.

Tears gathered in her eyes once more, he'd been so good to her over the years, hard at times, but that was just Hotch's way. She saw him and would always see him as an older brother the only one she'd ever have and would ever need, given that her own brothers didn't get a wit about her. But that was in the past like so many other things. She had a future now with the man she loved.

She watched with watery eyes as Jack walked down the aisle first holding the little pink satin pillow, looking so handsome in his navy blue tux, JJ followed as Emily brought up the end, before the bride.

"You ready for this Penelope?" Aaron asked, taking hold of her arm.

She looked at him a bright smile lighting her features, "As ready as I'll ever be Aaron and thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"No thanks necessary Pen it's the lease I could do," he answered as they moved forward slowly.

After Hailey had passed Penelope, Emily and even JJ at times had pitched in to help take care of Jack. When there'd be a long case and Jessica couldn't take care of him Penelope had took over, and she'd became Aunt Penny to Jack, a stable presence in his life that helped ground him. While Emily slowly with Penelope's help wormed her way into Aaron's heart little by little. All because one woman had gave her time to keep them from all falling apart. That was why they all except one gathered around her, today giving her to the man she loved and will love forever.

Handing over Penelope's hand to her soon to be husband with a chaste kiss to her cheek, he took his seat beside Spencer and Rossi to watch the happy day unfold.

_Drove to the church  
In my suit and tie  
But I just couldn't bring myself  
To go inside  
So I sat alone  
In my truck across the street  
Watched that chauffeur smokin' cigarettes  
By that long white limousine_

_I could just imagine  
What was goin' on in there  
Sunlight streamin' through the stained glass  
And those flowers in her hair_

He sat across the street from the church sad brown eyes watching the building, doors open wide to let the cool fall wind inside, blowing the white, red and navy streamers around. He knew he'd messed up all those months ago, hell if he was honest with himself months ago. If he'd just seen the signs that could've told him that she didn't love him, that she wouldn't someone else, he shouldn't known happiness never visited him for long. He couldn't bring himself to go inside to watch as she married someone that wasn't him, it would be to torturous and he wasn't a glutton for punishment.

He knew she'd be happy, happy in the arms of a man who could love her the way she should be loved. Though his heart broke at the through that he'd never be that man. He knew what was going on inside, he could just imagine her standing up at that alter, red hair that drove him crazy, white dress that accentuated every curve to perfection, those rudy lips and big browns eyes.

_And in less time than it takes a tear to fall  
Those bells rang loud as thunder  
As they opened up the doors  
Now I don't have to wonder anymore _

He hears the bells toll as she walks out the door arm in arm with her husband, they pause at the entrance sharing another breathless passionate kiss, before continuing down the steps. She tosses the bouquet of red roses behind her, Emily catching the beautiful bunch. They turned back around hugging everyone in turn saying goodbye and climbing into their white limo.

_Laughin' and a cryin'  
Tossin' that bouquet  
And when you got in that limo  
I drove off the other way  
And I still don't know  
Why things happened like they did_

Things just happened like that. He sighed starting the engine of his truck and pulling away from the curb in the opposite different of the limo. He had to get away, to clear his head, of everything Penelope. So he drove, for an hour strait he drove around Quantico trying to forget what she meant to him, to erase her memory from his mind. Finally he came to a stop over the Potomac Bridge and stepping out, winding whipping around him.

_But I parked that old pickup  
On that lonesome river bridge  
I took your ring from my pocket  
And I held it one last time  
Watched that diamond sparkle  
I drew back and I let her fly  
And in less time than it takes to tear to fall  
Oh that old ring went under  
Lord and now it's gone for sure  
No and I don't have to wonder anymore  
Well the angels sang like thunder  
As I felt myself go under  
Now I don't have to wonder anymore _

Leaning over the cold cement rail he pulling the black velvet box from his pocket, forever her ring, and opened the hinged lid watching the diamond sparkle in the afternoon sun light. He'd brought the diamond a long time ago when he thought she'd be the one. The one he'd settle down with, raise a family and have a house with. God how wrong was he and in that second anger boiled inside his veins as he pickled that damn diamond from its confines and tossed it as hard as he could towards to dark swirling river below. He didn't need it anymore, he'd forever be a broke man.

Turning to go after watching the ring sink, he jumped back into his truck and sped off towards the closet bar he could find and as many beers as would make him forget this day every happened.

"How do you feel Penelope," he asked holding his wife close.

"Like heaven," she answered burying her face into the crook of his shoulder breathing deeply.

"I love you my wife," he stated placing a chaste kiss to her temple.

She looked up at him tears swimming in her dark eyes, "I love you my husband," she returned placing her lips against his sealing their fate forever more.

End Note: I know evil, but let me know what you think thanks for reading this far.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Ok so here it is the ending kitties I do hope everyone approves and that I'm forgiven for being so evil these last few chapters. The song is by Lifehouse, "Everything". Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites you guys rock and thank you so much for all of it. So with out farther waiting on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter four

Six months ago

Closing down her babies for the night Penelope sighed deeply, gathered her things and started to leave for the night. Hotch's words still echoing in her mind as she closed the door and locked it. She knew deep down that he was right, but she didn't know if she'd have the courage to make the leap and would he even want to.

Sluggishly she walked down the dimly lit hallway, most had already gone home for the night and only the cleaning staff were left to do their much needed job. Her path crossed in front of _his_ office stopping briefly seeing the lights off and the door closed. She tested the knob and found that he's left it open, quickly she slipped in the door and it closed with a silent click.

Dropping her things by the door, she meandered around the office breathing in the familiar scent that was all Derek's. She paused in front of his chair, before falling into the supple leather, and leaned back trying to gain some kind of answer. She looked to her right and came face to face with her own smiling face. The picture she'd took all those months ago to help him settle into his new office and position. Cocking her head slightly she glanced towards the other two pictures, his mother and sisters and one of the team. She wondered were his picture of Tamara was at. Of course she never recalled seeing him have one.

_'Could it be?' _she asked herself both Hotch's and Derek's words rolling around in her head _'I have made the biggest mistake of my life?'_

Sighing deeply she reached out and took hold of the team picture, one that had been taken this passed Christmas. Kevin had gone to his parents and if she remembered right Tamara had gone on some vacation cruise or some other thing that Penelope couldn't remember now. But that Christmas the team had rallied around Hotch giving him support for his lose and to be there for Jack to give him some kind of normalcy. The photo, taken by Jessica, captured the team for all time, gathered around Hotch who held Jack in front of him, Rossi to one side, Emily on the other. JJ with Henry and Will and Reid lastly, Morgan and Garcia, Derek's arms wrapped possessively around her waist he wasn't looking at the camera, but down at her, a light shining in his eyes, one that she'd never seen before.

Hastily she replaced the metal frame, before jumping out of his chair and rushing to pick up her things and out the door. She had a place to be one she hoped wasn't too late.

Her nerves fought with her the whole drive over, battling back and forth between wanting to run and hide and just let the chips fall were they may and swallowing her pride and hopefully running into the arms of the man she loved.

Pulling along side the curb she took a deep calming breath before opening the car door and stepping out. She straitened her white poke a dotted black dress summoning all her courage and started for his door. Raising and lowering her hand several times, before she finally put knuckles to wood and rapped a few hard times.

At first no sound could be heard through the thin door, and her doubts about the whole thing started to creep back in her mind making her turn to go, feeling that life had, and would always play a cruel joke on her.

"Baby," a deep male voice halted before finishing the nickname, "Garcia what are you doing here?"

She looked up into deep hurting brown eyes and her heart rendered from her chest at the sight before her. She just wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his chest and never leave.

"I," her voice faltered for a second, "I came to talk. I think we, I owe each other that much."

He said nothing just stared at her, catching the red that rimmed her beautiful normally expressive brown eyes, the slight slump in her posture, and the nervous wringing of her hands. He tried like hell to not let any of what she displayed chip away at his resolve. He knew it would just end in heart break. "Go home Garcia there's nothing here for you."

Her steps towards him halted his words like a bucket of ice water dropped over her head. "I though that maybe there was."

He shook his head, eyes searching for something he wasn't sure he'd find, "You thought wrong. We ended it this morning remember. You don't want anything to do with me."

"What if I lied," she stated wearing her heart on her sleeve, eyes beseeching him to understand.

He thought for sure he'd heard wrong, that in his depressed state that his mind was playing tricks on his all ready over worked psyche. He shook his head again clearing the cobwebs and dust, "You didn't lie Garcia. It was just some home truths I should've come to a long time ago." He passed her quickly, unlocking his door and pushing it open, before turning back to her, "Like I said go home, there's nothing here."

He went to close his door, missing the tears tracking down her pale skin, "Derek please," she begged hating that she felt so vulnerable and exposed.

His head snapped up at her impassioned plea his heart breaking at the sight of her tears.

_Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again _

He reached out to cup the side of her face, wanting no needed to feel her skin under his palm, "Baby girl just go home, please. You know I can't stand to see you cry. We had a good run its over," he said, trying to fight the passion rising within his body, the simple need to claim her lips in a devouring, hungry kiss and never let go.

For that brief moment she turned into his callused warm hand tears still spilling from her eyes, yet her resolve strengthen with each swipe of his thumb. "I can't leave Derek, I need you," she whispered placing a light kiss to his palm feeling his touch still.

Her eyes sought out his, piercing those wonderfully dark chocolate eyes, with her own trying desperately to covey her thoughts and feelings in that simple look. But knowing he wasn't a mind reading, she did the only thing she could think of, she walked forwards, wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged his lips down to hers, giving in to the passion that he filled her body with, by just that one touch. She nibbled at his lips, knowing that she'd never get tried of feasting on those wonderfully wicked, yet at times gentle lips that drove her crazy.

She felt him start to resist, and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping and sucking, pulling a deep groan from within his chest. She felt his hands, creep into her hair holding her still while his deliciously wicked tongue plunged forward dancing and playing with hers. His smell and taste invaded her senses making her yearn for him, to crave his touch, his body, but most of all his heart. She knew one lifetime would never be enough for her, she needed him like the air to breath.

However, when she went to deepen the kiss, Derek pulled away, slightly pushing her back and away from him, wanting to distance himself from her burning touch. She may need him, but only in body, she'd never want him in heart and soul.

"Penelope stop, we, I can't let this happen not again knowing that you'll just go to Lynch," he spat out the name like a bitter pill, "that we'll never be anything more."

Heart thundered loudly in her chest, as she tried to form coherent words to respond. Did he, was he truly serious?

_You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything_

"There's no Lynch," she replied softly bowing her head.

His ears must be playing cruel tricks on him, "What?"

She raised her head to stare at him, "I couldn't say yes, not when there was someone else I loved more deeply than I thought possible. He completes me, the strength that keeps me walking, the trust and hope that keep's me alive, the man that holds my heart and soul forever."

"Baby girl," he breathed not daring to hope that who she was talking about was him.

She sniffed wiping her eyes, "It's funny really I never thought you'd ever see me like that. I knew yea the sex," he interrupted her with, "making love." She nodded, "Was great, but I couldn't see how you could love me. How you could find what you needed in me when you had Tamara. I thought what we had was just comfort sex. We never said anything more, never clarified what we were doing."

With each word he walked closer to her, reaching out to clamp her around her waist hauling her soft body against his hard one.

"To me, I was always making love to you, every damn time you buried yourself deep inside me I felt complete whole like all was right in the world and nothing could ever go wrong. And then you'd leave and I felt empty a shell of myself. When Kevin proposed I couldn't think strait, couldn't form a right answer for him, cause I knew deep down in my heart you were and always will be the man I love."

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this_

He placed his fingers over her lips cutting off her words, "Hush your motor mouth for a second woman and let me talk." She nodded against his fingers, feeling his right hand pull her towards his open door. "Good now say it again."

She looked perplexed by his question.

He turned them and closed the door behind him, eyes taking in her form a slow easy grin spreading across his handsome face, "Tell me you love me."

She sighed, parting her lips and placing a warm kiss to the digits still pressed against them, whispering, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan. I can't and don't want to live without you ever."

_You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart  
When you take my breath away  
Would you take me in take me deeper now _

"That's what I thought I heard," he smiled, the smile he reserved solely for her eyes, "I love you to Penelope Ann Garcia, and no you will not be getting away from me ever," he finished pulling her willing body against his, crushing his lips down onto her willing ones devouring every inch of supple warmth he could.

_Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything _

Never once did their lips part, but only for a fraction of a second to take in much needed air as their bodies slowly inched towards his bedroom, closes falling by the way side forgotten and not cared about. Moans of satisfaction and sighs of completion filled the apartment, for all night long and even into the early morning hours.

Sun light filled the bedroom as Derek felt warm breath fan out over his chest, a smile pulling at his lips, his hands making light circles down her back.

"Mornin' Princess," he drawled feeling her soft, smooth leg run against his hard hairy one.

She giggled, "I'll show you a good morning hot stuff," and rose up to straddle his hips and sank down over his erection.

His hands gripped her hips moving her slowly to a rhythm that ultimately brought them both satisfaction, collapsing down into his warm embrace heavy breaths mingling together as they sought to calm their racing hearts.

Once under somewhat control Derek rolled until he had Penelope under him, before reaching for the night stand draw, "I wanted to ask you this in a better way, but I can't think of one, so here goes."

She studied his pensive face trying to decipher what was going on his in mind. She didn't have to wait long as he returned with a small oval shaped black velvet box in his hands. He looked down at her seeing tears escaping her eyes and with his right hand brushed them away.

"I know this is sudden, but I can't and don't want to wait any longer. If anything I waited to damn long as is. So Penelope Ann Garcia would you do me the honor of become my wife, the mother of my children and grow old with me." Inching the hinged box open to reveal a square cut two cart canary yellow diamond ring half caret diamonds surrounding the edges white gold for the band.

Six months forward

"Any regrets?" he asked, lips ghosting over her ear, pulling her back into his arms.

She shook her head, "Not a damn one handsome now take me to bed," she returned, twisting in his arms and placing her lips against his, sealing their love.

"Oh I think I can do that Goddess," he chuckled after pulling away and picking her up, carrying her to their king size bed and tossing her on top, before prowling forward to devour her hungrily for many nights and years to come.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this _

_The end _


End file.
